Digimon GX: Planning page
Digimon GX is a fanfiction serie created and edited by Mr.Oakzzz (who has no connection to the original digimon series or any of their creators). This will be a page for him to collect his thoughts, try out some ideas and make up plans. Formation Like all digimon series, the digiworld will exist as a parallel dimension to our world, created by data from the "real" world. The serie will have no connection to any of the other serie's and thus won't contain any characters from other series. However, the digiworld will remind one mostly of the digiworld as it was in Digimon Adventure and it's 02 season, looking like the real world in most ways. Plot When the serie starts, it will have been about 1 year since a mysterious multicoloured mist covered the entire earth and disappeared as fast as it came. When it disappeared, it left behind what seemed to be lots of trading cards, which contains captured digimon. Who captured them are currently unknown. However, kids around the world began collecting these cards and out of them grew a card game. One day, a mysterious light flashes up in Dejimaru "Jim" Sukuinushi's room. A voice, who claims to be Azulongmon speaks to the stunned child and tells him he hasn't much time. The digiworld is in chaos, he says, and that their two world are on the verge of collapsing due to a dimensional rift between the worlds. At the same time, one of Jim's cards start to glow and turns into a digi egg. Azulongmon tells Jim to try and keep the digimon from causing trouble in the real world while he and his fellow digimon sovreign's will try and calm down the trouble in the digiworld. With this, the light fades away and leaves behind a digivice and digiwatch. Characters and Digimon DigiDestined Dejimaru "Jim" Sukuinushi: *Fresh: Botamon *In-Training: Koromon *Rookie: Agumon ''' *Champion: GeoGreymon Naomi Kawai *In-Training: Nyaromon *Champion: '''Mikemon Leo Morimoto *Rookie:' Elecmon' *Champion: Leomon Dark Hunters Youri Magatama *In-Training: Pagumon *Rookie: BlackAgumon *Champion: BlackGreymon Marco Yamikaze *Rookie: BlackGabumon *Champion:BlackGarurumon Yahiko Ryumata *Rookie: Salamon *Champion: BlackGatomon *Ultimate: LadyDevimon Noriko Kamachi *Rookie: Tsukaimon *Champion: Devidramon Digivice and Digiwatch The digivice is the proof that you're a digidestined. All seasons have their own unique digivice, and of course this one will as well. The digivice in this season will have a slight resemblence with an iPhone. However, it will have different buttons and a "camera lens" above the screen, from which one's digimon can "realize"(similar to Digimon Data Squad and Xros Wars). The digivice can emit a "digital battle field" when faced against a "wild" digimon. This is done by crossing the timeflow in the digital world with the timeflow in the real world. Since the timeflows are wuite different, this will cause time to freeze around the field in the real world. When facing an opponent in the digiworld, this will not occur. The digivice will also enable "digiboosting". This is mainly the digi-modification used during Digimon Tamers, but with some small differences. Instead of slashing the cards through the digivice, you push the big left button and a "card reader" will shoot out from the lower part of the digivice. It looks quite similar to a disk driver, just that the hole is card shaped rather than disk shaped. Pushing it back into the digivice, the camera lens will start to glow and activate the cards effect. The cards will also be derived in two different types: Move cards and equipment cards. Move cards are cards that causes the digimon to perform a special move or attack, like Jeri's LadyDevimon activate in tamers. Equipment cards are cards that equips one's digimon with a specific tool or something like that, like Henry's WarGreymon Brave shield in tamers. I will also use a new tool called the digiwatch. This looks like a normal digital watch but will feature some special abilities, for example it will display the compass-like ability the D-powers in tamers had. The Digiwatch needs to be synchronized with the digivice in order for one's digimon to digivolve. Digivolution can be forced without the synch, but the digimon wil then trigger a dark digivolution and become corrupt. You can say that the digiwatch represents the human and the digivice represents the digimon and if they aren't synched, the digimon will lose control. Choice of Digimon I've always been fascinated by the Greymon-species digimon, and especially the GeoGreymon lineage. Thus, Agumon was a natural choice as partner digimon to my first character. The desicion to use Agumon X is mainly based on that I think it's cool and that it hasn't been used earlier in the series i've watched. To start, I will mainly use already existing Digimon in order to easier get an greater overview of how the team looks. Also, since i'm a lousy painter, it will allow me to show more pictures, since i can use already existing pictures rather than paint my own. My choice of digimon will also be influenced on how the teams of the series i've watched is built up. The teams i liked the most was those of season 1 and 2, and i will probably find some inspiration there (for example, Agumon being the leader kid's digimon and Mikemon is a variation of Gatomon). You will also find that i will create a counterpart to the digidestined, the dark hunters, which has dark versions of some of the original (season1) digidestined's digimon (BlackAgumon, BlackGabumon, BlackGatomon and Tsukaimon).